


Two Toned

by TallyButSoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Janus has vitiligo, M/M, Roman is a good friend, They meet in a café idk, Virgil has split hair colors, does this count as coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyButSoft/pseuds/TallyButSoft
Summary: If the color of your hair equals the color of your soulmates skin, why in the world does Virgil have half dark and half light hair?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Two Toned

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made random fics in notes but I wanted to make them public so here we go  
> I wrote this a bit back but I like how it turned out so  
> Also yes I’m aware that the “skin=hair color“ is weird but I wanted to do split hair Virgil ok

Virgil opened the door to the café, glancing around before finding who he was looking for. He approached the man, who was sitting on his laptop at a small table. He sat across from the man, tapping his arm to get his attention.

“Oh! Emo Nightmare!” The man closed his laptop, earning a raised eyebrow from the man across from him. “Uh- it’s not important, it can wait”. Virgil scoffed playfully, “Ok Roman, but get it done eventually”. He nodded, gesturing over to the counter, “I’ll order, what do you want?”.

“Mmm...” he glanced over at the menu, “Chicken and bacon sandwich and black coffee” he pulled out his wallet, which the other man ignored, “Nah, I’m treating you, you paid last time”. Virgil opened his mouth to argue, but Roman had already walked away and up to the counter.

He sighed, ruffling his mismatched hair. He pulled out his phone, scrolling aimlessly through Tumblr until Roman walked back over. “Vee! Vee!” He spoke in a hushed yell, clearly excited. “What? Calm down”.

The flamboyant man sat, discreetly pointing to the counter. Behind it there was a tall man, his back turned. “..ok? There’s a guy. How exciting”. He chuckled at the other man, who huffed, “Wait for him to turn around”.

The emo sighed, looking back over. The two watched him, one excitedly and the other confused and slightly annoyed. The man was wearing a black apron and a light gray button up, tucked into mustard yellow jeans. He had to admit, he pulled off the bright color well, better than Virgil ever could have.

Finally, the taller man turned, and the emo immediately felt his heart stop. The man’s skin was mainly a warm chestnut brown, but the left half of his face and parts of his neck were splotched with pale. His hair was light with a few darker strands, matching Virgil’s freckled skin.

He left his hand go absentmindedly to his hair, carding his fingers through the lighter half. All too soon the man glanced over to his direction, making the short boy look away. He stared down at his phone again, face practically burning. He could feel the man’s eyes on him, observing him for a few moments before the feeling of being watched left the emo. 

He let his eyes flicker up, seeing the man walking into the back room. He looked back at his friend, wide eyed. “Why did you look away? That’s him!” He tried to keep his voice down, but failed, making a few other people in the café glance over. 

“I don’t know- how am I supposed to react to this?” He put his head in his hands, taking deep breathes. “You say hi! Talk to him!” He didn’t bother keeping his voice down that time, making Virgil cringe softly. “Keep it down, I don’t need the whole café knowing I’m a gay disaster”.

Roman chuckled, shaking his head and looking back towards the counter. He gasped softly, “He’s bringing our food, ask for his number-“. Virgil panicked again, gripping his phone tighter. Footsteps came near, stopping in front of the table.

He looked up, seeing the man looking back down at him with a lopsided grin. He shot his red face back down, making the man chuckle softly. Roman thanked him as he sat down the plates, standing and saying, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, you two have fun” with a grin. 

The waiter sat across from him, where Roman was just a moment ago. “So..”. Virgil finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. They were mismatched, the right a shining deep brown and the left a lighter golden hazel. He blushed, looking away when he realized he’d been staring. 

“Hey..”. The man chuckled again, “I’m Janus, nice to meet you”. The emo smiled softly, “Virgil, uh, you too”. Janus was quiet for a moment, silently watching him, but when the smaller man flicked his eyes up the waiter he blinked and started again. “As much as I wanna stay here and admire you, I have work, could I get your number?”.

Virgil gave a breathy laugh, meeting his eyes again. “Ok”, Janus handed him his phone, the emo typing in his number, pausing for a second before naming his contact “Virgil B)”.

He handed the phone back, Janus glancing down at his phone and laughing. “I’m guessing you have tumblr and don’t like people calling you?”. Virgil laughed back, “Is it that obvious that I’m anti social?”.

“Let’s see, emo, flustered, uses emoticons, yep. It’s obvious”. 

Virgil chuckled, hiding his face in his hood. “Alright, I gotta get back to work, text you later, Vee”. Janus stood, letting his hand lightly run over Virgil’s shoulder as he passed. The emo felt a warmth spread in his chest, making him blush and look down.

Roman walked back to the table, grinning widely. “Emo Nightmare is finally getting a boyfriend!” Virgil blushed, hiding his face. “Shut up”. His phone buzzed, making him look down.

Unknown: Hi emo :)

Unknown: I get off in 2 hours if you’re free, we could do dinner or something maybe

Unknown: You’re literally eating right now I’m an idiot lmao

Me: lmao,,,, but yea we could do something 

Janus: Ok, there’s the aquarium or park, you have any more ideas?

Janus: Or we could commit arson if that’s more your style

Me: let’s burn down a taco bell 

Me: the aquarium sounds fun

Janus: Actually skip the arson let’s steal a fish

Me: already wanna have a child with me huh

Me: can we name him Caleb

Janus: You know it

Janus: It’s a date :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn’t too bad,, criticism is totally welcome I’m still new to writing and want to improve :)


End file.
